The Koprulu Easter Bunny
by PastPotatoes
Summary: Sarah Kerrigan learns to appreciate Easter. A short oneshot ficlet just for fun.
Sarah was sorry for arguing with Jim and storming off earlier. They had fought about her apparent lack of enthusiasm over the approaching Easter festivities that Jim had seemed far too excited by. She just didn't get why it was even a holiday in the Koprulu sector and why Jim cared so much.

But he did. As she'd stormed off she'd caught his thoughts about cherished memories he'd had as a child with his folks at Easter; hunting for small chocolate eggs, making Easter cookies, drawing bunnies and feeling sick yet loved following the consumption of too much chocolate. The last thought Sarah had read from Jim as she'd slammed the door was regret that he wouldn't be getting an Easter Egg from her this year. That he wouldn't be getting an Easter Egg from anyone.

Of course, she felt bad. Bad enough that she'd headed downtown with the sole purpose of buying him an egg. Finding an egg at this time of year was easy and Sarah had managed to find a fairy large sized chocolate egg in a nicely decorated box that she though Jim might like. With her mission complete she had wandered through the town and had spotted a costume in the window of a boutique. She had laughed off the idea at first but as she looked at the costume she figured it would show Jim that she was willing to celebrate Easter for him.

With her chocolate egg and costume bought, she drove back to their quaint little house. Upon arrival at their home she noticed Jim was out; his vulture gone from the drive and the lights in the house were off. Sarah was disappointed he was gone, probably for a sneaky drink to calm down, but she knew this would be a good opportunity to put on the costume ready for his return. She knew if he'd taken his vulture he wasn't planning on spending the whole evening drinking.

She went straight to their bedroom and pulled the costume from her bag. She laughed at it again but was determined to wear it.

It didn't take long for her to remove her clothes and put on the outfit. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to wear anything under it but she opted not to. She pulled up the long zipper at the front and took a look in the tall bedroom mirror.

She laughed again. She hadn't imagined the day would end in her dressed in a pale pink bunny onesie when she'd woken up this morning. She pulled the hood over her hair and adjusted the floppy pink ears that hung from the sides of her head, smirking as she did.

Her attention shifted from her bunny costume as she heard Jim arrive home; the familar sound of his vulture pulling up and the front door creaking open. She smiled, pleased he was back, and she gave the bunny costume one last adjustment. She turned briefly, checking out the fluffy white tail on the butt of the suit in the mirror before departing the bedroom.

Once outside the bedroom she immediately heard Jim pottering around in the kitchen and she made that her destination. His back was to her as she entered the kitchen and she stopped in the doorway. "Jimmy," she said softly to get his attention.

"Hey," was all he replied, not bothering to turn to her. He was still a little mad at her but he didn't want to be; he didn't want to get into another argument. He had waited so long to be with her it pained him when they argued. So he kept his exchanges to a minimum.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, sensing he was still mad.

He sighed, thankful she wasn't still mad, too. He felt himself calm slightly following her apology and he turned to look at her. The moment he saw her in the bunny onesie his jaw dropped before he began to laugh.

She pouted and smirked at the same time, taking a few slow steps into the kitchen. The material covered soles of her feet made no noise against the cool kitchen floor.

"Well, don't you look cute," Jim surmised, walking towards her, the amusement in his voice still evident. He would never have even dared imagine her in a pink bunny suit but it oddly suited her.

She was pleased the bunny costume had put a smile on his face and she felt his mood shift. "I got you a chocolate egg, too," she added cheerfully.

Jim smirked and took her pink mitten-like hands in his; the material was soft and warm to his touch. "You're a proper little Easter Bunny," he complimented her. He was so smitten with her appearance right now. In fact, he was smitten with her appearance all the time, but now she was so cute and fluffy and adorable.

She smiled, "I promise I'll try and take things like this more seriously."

Jim chuckled at her choice of words. 'Serious' wasn't what he'd use to describe her current appearance.

"You know what I mean," she added, sensing his thoughts.

He nodded and gently lowered his face to hers, kissing her gently on the lips. As he pulled back from the kiss he smiled at her. "So, where's this chocolate egg?" he asked keenly.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to give you that until Sunday?" she teased. She was new to this whole Easter thing but she was sure of that.

He pouted, "I'll share it with you." He would have shared it anyway.

She smiled, unable to resist his tone, "it's in our bedroom."

The words had barely left her lips before Jim had already pictured making love to her in the bunny costume and eating chocolate in bed afterwards whilst cuddling.

She caught his thoughts and smirked. "I knew wearing nothing under this was a good idea." Part of her thought for a moment that it was a little strange that he was so attracted to her dressed like this, but she knew she could be wearing trash and Jim would still want her just as much.

"You're naked under there?" he asked curiously.

She nodded.

He brought his hand up to her zipper, not completely believing her, and unzipped the onesie slightly. He smirked as he saw enough to back up her statement. "Damn, girl," he replied.

She smirked before tilting her head and leaning in to kiss him.

Jim accepted her kiss, this one more passionate than the previous, pleased his mental image would soon become reality.

* * *

Happy Easter!


End file.
